Klaus Voorhees (Earth-7045)
Klaus Voorhees was a laboratory assistant, working with Professor Ezekiel Shecktor, trying to find a sort of "skeleton cure" for various poisonous snake bites. A combination of a bite from a genetically-enhanced snake (using research burrowed from Dr. Curt Connors with his approval) and the experimental anti-venom granted him super powers, which led to him becoming the supervillain known as Cobra. Cobra and another villain, Mister Hyde, formed a criminal pair for a few years, fighting various heroes such as Thor and Daredevil. He later became a member of the Serpent Squad and later on a member of Sidewinder's Serpent Society. When he found out the villain's true plans, Cobra actually sided with Captain America to foil Sidewinder's plans for the Serpent Crown. Cobra later took the name "King Cobra" when he was elected to share leadership with Viper (who had taken over after killing Sidewinder afterwards) over the Serpent Society. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers King Cobra possesses certain unusual physical powers derived from his mutagenically-altered physiology which among other things help him simulate the movement of a snake. All of the bones in his body, including his skull, are malleable and his muscle tissue is exceedingly resilient, making his body very flexible and pliant. It is nearly impossible for him to break a bone or tear a muscle. Hence, Cobra can survive impacts that would kill or inflict major injury upon a normal human being with little or no injury to himself. Cobra's flexibility enables him to slither into and out of very tight and small places. Through compressing his body, the Cobra can fit into any hole or slot down to four inches in diameter. By using his flexibility to wrap himself about a victim's body and then exerting his full strength, Cobra traps that victim within his "Cobra Grip." No normal human being can break free of his grip unless he or she is extraordinarily well trained in fighting, and even many superhumanly strong beings would have difficulty freeing themselves. Cobra has a great degree of independent control over every muscle in his body, enabling him to slither across the ground, without using his arms and legs, simply by muscle contraction. He is extremely quick, capable of moving up to 50 miles per hour for several seconds by this method. His agility and speed make him very difficult to catch and hold onto. Cobra also has venomous fangs as part of his hybrid physiology, carrying the effectiveness of a regular cobra. Abilities *'Skilled Planner & Leader' *'Expert Criminal' *'Multilingual': Dutch & English *'Skilled Chemist' *'Expert Combatant' *'Intimidation' Weaknesses Paraphernalia Weapons King Cobra has developed a number of special weapons to enhance his cobra-like powers. His costume is specially treated with a silicon and graphite-dust compound, making it extremely slippery. He has also designed special chemical suction devices for his fingers and feel, enabling him to stick to walls and ceilings. In the compartment behind his articulated chest armor is a fifty-foot long coil of steel cable that can be shot by means of a powerful spring. From his spring-loaded device Cobra can shoot a number of deadly projectiles, such as his "cobra-bite" missiles, which are filled with toxic gas simulating cobra venom, when surrounded by numerous opponents. The toxins from a single such missile can kill average-size, normal human being in six minutes. It takes more than one toxin-filled missile to have the same effect on a superhumanly strong human being. Cobra has also used projectiles carrying smoke, nerve gas, and a special substance that induces temporary blindness. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Human/Reptile Hybrids Category:Dutch Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Fangs Category:Scaly Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Serpent Squad (Viper) members (Earth-7045) Category:Serpent Society members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Mutates Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Elasticity Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Flexibility Category:Muscular Efficiency Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Venomous Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingual Category:Chemistry Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Wall Scaling Category:Explosion Creation Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Thor's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Captain America's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Raft prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of King Cobra